Instinct
by ThisRedCat
Summary: A young Kotetsu goes into action when he sees a child in danger.


I have no idea how this came to me after reading Batman Year One. Maybe it's because of the way Batman saved Jim Gordon's baby at the end, how it got me thinking... Yeah, I don't know. Anyway, Tiger & Bunny do not belong to me. :)

* * *

><p>Kotetsu's not sure where the instinct comes from, for a second he believes that maybe it's just in your DNA, because without even thinking, he's moving as fast as his legs can take him. He's activated his powers despite being in public, despite still being in his <em>school uniform <em>for God's sake. But given the situation, who the hell really cares? There's too much panic around him now anyway, too much screaming, no one's paying any attention to the kid that's stupid enough to charge into a hail of bullets.

That's right, Kotetsu himself was just a kid wasn't he...? A teenager really, but let's face it, to most adults you're still just a kid at that age. A stupid kid.

Yep, that sounded about right.

Speaking of kids, that's the reason that had him acting on instinct and running on pure adrenaline in the first place. Something about seeing a child in danger just made you _react_, because you're always supposed to protect the younger ones. It was like some unspoken law.

Kotetsu snatches the kid up like he's a football and shields the little runt with his body as they slide and roll away from the of gunshots. He smacks his head into something _hard _and he swears it hurts more than the bullets. Maybe the pain was different because he had been _expecting_ the bullets, even with his powers activated they still stung like hell, but that hit to the head was sudden and unexpected. Surprise pain was the worst pain. _Street lamp post. Had to be. Freaking OUCH._ Kotetsu's eyes water just a bit. Manly tears of course.

He's a little surprised the kid in his arms isn't crying actually, but that might be because he's kind of smothering him at the moment by holding onto him so tight.

_No. _He's _holding onto _me _tight. Poor kid..._

And with the kid holding onto him like that, Kotetsu doesn't feel like he can get up and actually stop anyone else from getting hurt. That's when he hears the sirens. That's when he breathes a sigh of relief because it seems to get the attention of the shooters too, and they begin to scram.

It's hard not to chase after them, but there's a little shaking frame against his chest that he feels obligated to stay with... and hold. "No more scary guns!" he says, glancing down at blond curls. Little hands were fisted into his jacket and Kotetsu wondered if he'd ever let go. "The police are here now... the bad guys are gone..." he said in a softer voice.

Where the hell were this kid's parents?

Kotetsu finally gets a soft response, _now _the kid cries, and big green eyes look up at him. Scared, confused, teary eyes.

Something about a child. You _react _on instinct. A law that was encrypted in your DNA.

Kotetsu shifts the other in his arms and into a more comfortable position, balancing the other on his waist a bit with one arm under him. "Look at you, not a scratch on ya! Can't say the same for me. Gonna need another uniform." He runs his fingers through the kid's hair, hoping that'll help calm him down. He's not crying a _lot _but the kid still has a death grip on him. Or his clothes rather.

"What the hell just happened?" a man from behind him called out.

"That kid.. he was glowing! Moved so fast... you think he might be a...?" a woman whispers, thinking Kotetsu can't hear her.

"Thought I was gonna die!" Some teenager wails.

"Did anyone get a good look at the shooters? Please, step forward if you have any information." A policeman says.

Kotetsu's time runs out and his powers fade just as a woman comes running up to him, her panicked eyes turning into relief as she saw the boy safely in his arms. _Lady, where the hell have you been?_ he wanted to ask her, but the sharp question never came when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"He's so _fast, _I turned around and he was gone. We're near the book store, I think that's where he was heading. Thank you, young man... I know it's not enough, but _thank you_." she cries.

"_Book_ store?" Kotetsu smiles, looking down at the kiddo still balanced on his hip. "Not the toy store, huh?" A shy little nod is his answer.

Kotetsu sets the boy down, relieved when the kid actually turns him loose. Yet at the same time he kind of missed the weight in his arms. He'd known the kid was safe while in his arms, and now that he wasn't...

"Tell the man thank you." the woman gently urged.

Kotetsu was still at eye level with the kid, knealing in front of him when the boy suddenly wrapped his small arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "Thank you!"

Kotetsu laughed and was about to pat the boy on the head when suddenly a familiar blue aura came into view, surrounding the other. That hug had quickly become a death grip, taking his breath away and making him gasp. "Huhgk!"

Here comes those manly tears again.

"Oh! Let him go now, sweetie." the woman came to his rescue, carefully pulling the young boy away. And Kotetsu could _breath _again. Apparently the lady was used to this sort of thing.

Kotetsu couldn't help but laugh in between coughing as he was still trying to catch his breath. So the kid was a NEXT too. With a power similiar to his own.


End file.
